


that time you showed up with no pants on

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	that time you showed up with no pants on

**Author's Note:**

> this is plotless. please ignore. i just wanted to write something.

Youngjae isn’t sure what god he pissed off in his former life to deserve this. It’s, like, the fifth time this year some drunk junior trying to make a pan of munchies has set off the dorm’s fire alarms in the middle of the night, triggering a mass exodus of grumbling students in various states of unkempt dress pouring out onto the sidewalks.

He squints out into the night as the first responders’ lights come toward the crowd, flashing red and blue. It’s 3AM so the sirens are off. He’d forgotten to grab his glasses upstairs, and he sighs because now he can’t even appreciate the firemen who step out of the truck to talk to the circle of Resident Advisors a couple of feet away.

Beside him, his roommate stretches his arms above his head and yawns. “Why does this keep happening,” Himchan complains rather loudly, his voice scratchy.

Youngjae shivers in his thin t-shirt and boxer shorts. He’d had enough foresight to grab a zip-up hoodie before leaving his room since it was hanging on the doorknob, and draws it tight around his body.

“It’s Jongup and Junhong again,” Youngjae says. “I promise you -- it’s definitely them again. Remember a few weeks ago they tried to make toasted _kim_ and they were drunk and they set the _kim_ on fire and almost set their beds on fire?”

“Do I remember,” Himchan mutters darkly. “My eyebags have bags because of those two.”

“So you think it’s Jongup and Junhong?” someone interjects from behind Youngjae.

Immediately Youngjae feels a shiver go down his spine like the voice is a drizzle of warm chocolate. He turns and meets the crescent-eyed grin of Daehyun, their neighbor in the dorm, who runs his fingers through his black mop of hair and then crosses his arms sheepishly. Youngjae blushes, heat rising up from his chest to his cheeks, as Himchan whistles.

“Forgot a little something there, Daehyunnie?” Himchan asks him, waggling his eyebrows.

Daehyun laughs, and Youngjae can’t take his eyes off the small, tight pebbles of Daehyun’s nipples. He’s wearing nothing but his briefs and a pair of flip flops on his feet. “At least I put on underwear,” Daehyun says. “I thought it would be indecent, otherwise.”

“When are you ever decent,” Himchan teases.

“Ha ha.” Daehyun laughs without humor, hands rubbing up and down his arms, his phone in one hand. “If it was really them I’m going to kill them in the morning.” He hops back and forth, from foot to foot, trying to warm up.

“You couldn’t have brought a jacket with you?” Youngjae says with a small frown. Back when they first met, he would have given Daehyun his hoodie without hesitation. Daehyun was a transfer student during sophomore year and wasted no time befriending the leaders of all the clubs on campus. He seemed to pop up in every social scene Youngjae managed to attend, friendly but unlearned in the ways of the city.

They stuck together like magnets but also repelled each other like them, too. Daehyun adapted to city life quickly, and Youngjae started to recognize the warm gentle pit that formed in his stomach whenever he thought of Daehyun as genuine affection.

It became clear he saw his friend as something more than, just as Daehyun, brimming with newfound confidence, found his footing on campus and decided to direct his energies into sleeping with all the club leaders he’d befriended.

Which was totally fine. Sort of.

If that’s what Daehyun wanted to do then that’s what he wanted to do. But then whatever it was between them, this feeling that they’ve been cultivating between each other for months -- suddenly Youngjae didn’t know what all of that meant. Cuddling while playing video games called attention to how close they were, how natural, Daehyun’s head in his lap and Youngjae’s arm draped loose around Daehyun’s chest. Their friends cooed and teased when they shared meals or disappeared for hours at a time into Youngjae’s room.

Slowly, something shifted. Youngjae didn’t -- doesn’t -- like it. And he’s pretty sure Daehyun doesn’t like it either, but he doesn’t know how to bring it up. Things aren’t so easy between them anymore, all of their interactions and shared moments weighed down with expectation and maybe some desperation.

“I was a little busy,” Daehyun says, cheeks red and bumping shoulders with him. “You know, on account of the threat of fire? Whatever. You didn’t bring your glasses!”

“It’s not quite the same as forgetting my _pants,_ ” Youngjae says loftily.

“Fuck,” Daehyun says, shivering. “I forgot my keys.”

Himchan rolls his eyes next to them. He curls an arm around Daehyun’s hunched shoulders for warmth. “Where’s Baekhyun? Doesn’t he have your keys?”

“Baekhyun’s over at Jongdae’s tonight,” Daehyun says, leaning into Himchan. Youngjae feels his frown deepen as a something twists his insides in a way he doesn’t want to admit. “He’s not coming back until tomorrow morning. I don’t want to wait around for a locksmith.”

Youngjae finally gives in and shrugs his hoodie off because he can’t stand the sight of Daehyun’s lips slowly turning blue. “Here,” he grunts, handing it over to him.

Daehyun clutches at the clothing, eyes wide. Their fingers brush and Youngjae shivers involuntarily, telling himself that he’s imagining how Daehyun’s touch had lingered, how his hand had followed Youngjae’s for a moment longer than necessary. “Thanks.”

Youngjae shrugs. “Just -- it would suck to freeze to death.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says, pulling the hoodie on. He zips it up all the way and even draws up the hood. Then he stuffs his hands into the pockets. “I can feel my balls shrinking in the cold.”

Just then the signal goes around that everyone can start heading back into the dorm. The mass performs a slow shuffle to the doors, funneling back into the building in pairs after flashing their student IDs at the security guards at the entrance. Youngjae, Himchan, and Daehyun get caught up in the herd, bunched close together.

“Why were you naked anyway?” Himchan asks Daehyun. “It’s almost winter.”

“Do _you_ usually put clothes back on after sex? I mean if you’re not trying to leave right after.”

Youngjae stops listening, then, facing forward and focusing on finding his ID so he can get back inside. There’s a bit of a hold-up because Daehyun not only forgot his keys, but also his wallet containing his ID, but luckily he happens to stumble into the dorm in the middle of the night rather often, so security recognizes him and lets him pass. They all shuffle into the staircase, forgoing the elevators, and trek the few flights up to their floor.

Only when Daehyun is standing in front of the door to his room does he remember that he can’t actually get inside. “Oh,” he says to the door. He turns to Himchan and Youngjae with a beseeching expression on his face.

Himchan is wrestling with his key in the doorknob, and when the door opens he rolls his eyes again, tilting his head. “C’mon. You can stay over the night and go back when Baekhyun comes back. I have work really early in the morning, though, so just don’t wake me up or mess anything up and stuff.”

“Yay,” Daehyun says, skipping over. “Thanks.”

Himchan gives him a pair of sweats to slip into, and he stays in Youngjae’s hoodie, and Youngjae tries to ignore the twinge in his chest when it is silently decided that Daehyun will be sharing Himchan’s bed.

They’ve all done this so many times before.

They sleep.

An hour or so later, Youngjae hears a thump and a muffled curse, and then his mattress is dipping with extra weight. “Himchan kicked me off,” Daehyun murmurs, lips so close to Youngjae’s ear. “Can I switch?”

He’s not sure if he says yes or some other form of affirmation, lightheaded from the sudden heated _nearness_ of his friend, shifting over to make room. It takes him forever to go back to sleep, to make his heart stop slamming around in his chest like a bird trying to escape a cage, swallowing hard at the way Daehyun’s breath flutters the hair behind his ear.

They wake up face to face.

Well, Youngjae wakes up and is met with Daehyun’s sleeping face. Himchan is gone, already out to work, and it feels like their apartment.

It feels like he should be waking up in their bedroom to Daehyun’s sleeping face all the time. Like they should be sharing a bed. Like they should be curved toward each other always, apostrophes bookending the precious space between them. Youngjae wants to lean over and kiss him, but he doesn’t.

Not yet.

He watches the way Daehyun’s eyes move behind his eyelids, the part of his lips and the rise and fall of his chest, the curl of his fingers on the bed, palm turned upwards like he is waiting for Youngjae to hold his hand.

He’s unable to help but reach out to slot his palm against Daehyun’s, their fingers interlacing. He rubs his thumb over the thin skin of Daehyun’s wrist and sighs and when he looks up again, Daehyun’s eyes are open, and they are dark and heavy.

Youngjae’s eyes flicker back down to their hands, back up to Daehyun’s face. Daehyun is still wearing his hoodie, all zipped up and warm and cozy, and the image makes lovely heat rush into his face and chest and limbs. He inhales and dives forward against Daehyun’s mouth and kisses him, exhaling when Daehyun returns in kind.

They kiss forever. At least, that’s what it feels like. They kiss until Youngjae rolls them over and bears down against Daehyun with his weight and Daehyun gasps, pulling back, eyes glistening.

“Is this really happening?” he whispers.

“Yes,” Youngjae says, and leans down to kiss him again.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
